


Hard Enough To See Stars

by Rememberspring



Category: Astronaut Wives Club, The Astronaut Wives Club
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rememberspring/pseuds/Rememberspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So that should have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Enough To See Stars

    Max sits at his typewriter trying to write but he’s preoccupied with Louise’s lips. Or more accurately, her lipstick. That color that she wore that night in the barn that wasn’t red. It made her face so lovely. Not like she isn’t always lovely, but somehow less intimidating. The perfect Astro-wife. He had no idea how this had happened. He rubs the back of his neck and wonders why she’d decided to change her hair. In his experience, women changed their hair for very specific reasons. He knew Alan can’t have been at all interested in his wife’s hair. That guy seemed as though he had a foot in another woman’s hotel bed most of the time as it was. Could she have possibly done it because of him? Was she perhaps trying to get his attention? He eyes his clean bed linens and wonders for the umpteenth time if maybe she’d been offended by his invitation. But then he remembers the expression on her face when she heard that he would be leaving. She was so hard to read. Max looks at the page in his typewriter and spots the words “red lips” amongst the nonsense. He pulls the page out and wads it up. _Oh that woman,_ he thinks pelting it into the wastebasket.

     He almost doesn’t hear the soft knock on the door. He’d left his door unlocked because he liked to call himself an optimist from time to time. As he turns though, and the door opens he honestly expects it to be the maid. It’s Louise. Max stands awkwardly and stumbles against the chair. To her credit, she doesn’t laugh at him, only smiles. She shuts and locks his door. _Now I definitely don’t want to be thinking about the maid._

     “You’re surprised I came,” she says sounding a little breathless and honestly a bit nervous. _Her?_ He walks over to her because she’s just so far away.

     “I was afraid that I’d offended you.” He says. She shakes her head.

     “No. Not at all.” She glances at his bare feet and kicks off her heels by the door. Then she surprises him thoroughly by sliding her hands over his chest and kissing him. _Oh._ Those lips, he was happy to note were not red. He runs his fingers through her new hairdo and she presses herself against the door. They just kiss happily for a few minutes before he pulls away to breathe. He puts his forehead against hers and says, “Louise, you okay?”

     “I’m fine,” she says but it sounds like something that women just say when they don’t really want to tell you what’s wrong. He squints at her and she laughs a little. “I know, it sounds silly. I’m not particularly happy with Alan right now, but when am I? Now, that’s the last time I think I’ll say his name to you tonight.” She says and opens the top button on his shirt.

    “Louise…” he sighs.

     “Shhhhh,” she says and opens another button. She kisses his neck as she continues to open his shirt and he grunts in the most satisfying way. She smiles against his skin. _Men always melt at the neck kiss, check._ She pushes his shirt off his shoulders and he lets it drop to the floor. Then she pulls off his undershirt and she turns her back to him so he can unzip her dress. He doesn’t immediately go for the zipper though. He pushes her hair aside and kisses the back of her neck and shoulder. She puts one perfectly manicured hand against the door and sighs contentedly. He slides down the zipper on her dress and she can feel his warm breath, a kiss here and there down her back. She steps out of her dress and he puts it on a hanger in his closet for her without having to be told. What a gentleman. When he turns back to her she’s holding out her slip, and he puts it on the hanger without a word. Then Max perhaps feeling a bit impatient, scoops her up and deposits them both on the bed. Louise laughs. He loves the sound. He leans in to kiss her again and she stops him so she can take off his glasses. He takes them from her and reaches behind her to set them on the nightstand. Kissing her again, she hoists one thigh up against his waist. He runs a hand over her thigh and notices her stockings for the first time. _Yeah, those need to come off._ Max sits back on his haunches and unclips her garters. He rolls down one stocking, and kisses her thigh. Then he does the same to the other. Slow and lovely. She smiles up at him. She loves how uninterested he seems in rushing out of his trousers. She can feel him though when he lays back against her again.

     “Hmm, just a sec,” she says and shifts so she can undo her bra.

     “Louise,” he says and honestly he doesn’t trust himself to say anything else. _God, she’s beautiful._ He runs his hands over her breasts and she moans a little. _He’s so gentle. Everything he does is so gentle._ Max spends a few minutes alternating between running his thumbs and his tongue across her nipples in hopes that she’ll make that noise again. She does. After a bit, she reaches down to undo his belt and he realizes he should probably have a condom.

     “What’s the matter?” she says as he jumps up and goes to his bag. He rummages a bit and pulls out a condom.

     “Um, just to be safe?” he says.

     “Ah. Right.” Her face darkens for a second, but it goes away as he joins her on the bed again. He kisses her, her jaw, her neck again. She sighs, and he rubs her chest again. She takes the condom from him and he finally pulls his pants off, underwear and all. She sits up and tears the condom open. He tugs on her panties and there’s a bit of fumbling to get her finally naked and her fingers to roll the condom onto his cock. Rather than laying back on the bed, Louise puts her arms around Max and straddles him. He grunts and shifts against her. She moves down onto him and for a second, they’re both thinking the same thing: _Wow._ He moans against her neck and digs his fingers into her hips as she sways on him. _Oh that woman,_ he thinks again. She kisses him and he trails his fingers lightly down her back. He can feel her gooseflesh and her nipples harden against his chest.

     “Max,” she sighs, and he lays her down on her back. He tugs her legs up around his waist and she moans loudly. Max mentally pats himself on the back for producing that noise from her. He digs his hips in deeper and a little faster and she starts to drag her fingernails down his back. She squeezes her legs around his waist and he can feel sweat running down his back and he wonders why anyone would want to make love to anyone but her when they had her. Max would find himself quite happy and he buries his face in her neck again to punctuate the thought. She runs her fingers through his hair and kisses him on the temple.  
He’s going to lose control very soon and he suspects she won’t. Breathing hard, he reaches down between them and finds her clitoris with his thumb. She bites down on her lip and moans again. He’s trying to slow down, but it just feels so good. Too soon he comes hard enough to see stars. But he knows that she didn’t. After a moment, he looks up at her. He pulls out and drops the condom into the wastebasket.

     “You didn’t…?” he asks.

     “No, it’s okay. I don’t… a lot…” she trails off and he realizes that she’s embarrassed. He’s angry. Alan Shepard is lucky enough to share a bed with Louise and he can’t even get her off properly.

     “Well I don’t accept that,” he says and kisses her again. He runs his hands over her chest and stomach again. He touches her thighs lightly, pushing them open. He kisses her on the inner thigh, and he hears her breath catch. He watches her eyes slip closed as he slips one finger into her and finds her clitoris again. He rubs her that way for a moment and then swaps his finger for his tongue. The response is instantaneous: she moans his name, arches her back, and clutches fistfuls of his bed sheets. That’s the image he thinks, that could carry him through the rest of his life. He reaches up and squeezes her breasts lightly as he sucks on her and she comes quite spectacularly. He squeezes her hips and he can feel her shaking. _Amazing._

     When she can breathe again, she says, “Come here.” He’s leaning back just looking at her. “What?” he says with a smile.

     “Come here,” she says again, “I don’t think I can move.” He laughs. He stretches out beside her and she puts her hands on his face and kisses him.

     “Don’t forget me,” she says.

     “Not possible.” She grins at that and then gets up to use his bathroom.

     “How long can you stay?” he asks her. She looks at her watch.

     “About three hours,” she says sadly.

     “Come here,” he says mimicking her. She laughs and lays back down next to him. He throws the sheets over them. She stays exactly three hours.


End file.
